THE BLACK WOLVES AND THE ANGELS
by Ghetto Diva1
Summary: three girls, three boys, 1 gang.Whats going to happen if you mix magic and gangs,adventure,guns,rivalry,lust and love in the world of the cardcaptors!Alot can! visit the cardcators and their friends in the story of THE BLACK WOLVES AND THE ANGELS.
1. Meet the angels 1

_**THE BLACK WOLVES AND THE ANGELS**_

**BY Ghetto Diva1**

WELL PEOPLE THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY. IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO MAKE IT UP AND TO ACUATULLY START WRITING IT. LOL

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura. It belongs to clamp so plz don't sue me. I only own the characters of my creation and the storyline.

This story takes place when Saoran and Sakura are still friends and they have caputered all the cards except Syaoran hasn't confessed and Sakura hasn't confessed aswell.The thing is that Eriol also went with Syaoran and Meiling back to Hong Kong to go meet his family and The Li Clan since he was the rencaration(sp) of Clow Reed.The Li clan tells Syaoran that he is also the heir of Black Wolves and he has to take over when Wolf dies.

Anyways on with the story :

It was a warm Saturday morning and Sakura was sitting in her dark pink room. She was looking at an old photo. It was a picture of Syaoran and her. It was the last picture of them together before he had to live and go back to Hong Kong. He had promised her that he would come back and she had made a promise to herself that she would wait for him. It had been 5 years since she had last seen him and she missed him a lot.

It wasn't just her depressed Tomoyo had also made a promise to herself as Eriol left saying the same thing Sakura had said. Eriol had also promised to return but none of the girls knew what was happening to their friends a the moment.

During them five years that Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol had left both girls had grown up. Both girls were now 16 years old, rich, pretty and were very popular in their college. Sakura was 5.5 and had developed a great body with her beautiful emerald eyes and she had developed her skills in fighting by going to a local dojo with Tomoyo for private lessons. Her hair had grown down to her waist and was now a darker auburn colour. Her lips were a pretty light pink. She had learned how to sing and how to act. She was still the Card Mistress. Tomoyo was 5.6 and had developed a great body with beautiful rich amethyst eyes and after 4 years of training in martial arts, gymnastics, acting and singing she was a great fighter just like Sakura. Her hair was the same length as Sakura's and her lips were a rosy colour. She still loved to tape every move that Sakura made. Both girls had formed their own crew which they called "THE ANGELS"

As Sakura sat in her room, the phone rang and she ran down the stairs to answer it. She was glad to find that it was Tomoyo. What Sakura didn't realise was the bright flash that surrounded her and the sakura cards. In another room not far from Sakura's house a bright flash also surrounded another girl who had waist long black hair with dark blackish purplish highlights.

As Destiny watches them,the girls talked on the phone ,little did they know their destinys were about to change.

For the better or for the worst find out in the next chapter of

THE BLACK WOLVES AND THE ANGELS

luv Ghetto Diva1


	2. Meet the angels 2

_**THE BLACK WOLVES AND THE ANGELS**_

**BY Ghetto Diva1**

WELL PEOPLE THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY. IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO MAKE IT UP AND TO ACUATULLY START WRITING IT. LOL

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura. It belongs to clamp so plz don't sue me. I only own the characters of my creation and the storyline.

As Sakura spoke to Tomoyo both of them didn't notice the bright light that surrounded the Sakura Cards and both of them.

**Phone call conversation**.

Sakura: hey moyo

tomoyo: hey saku

sakura: what's up?

tomoyo: oh nothing. i was just thinking about eriol

sakura: sigh, i was thinking about syaoran

tomoyo: i miss them saku and it hurts a lot

sakura: i know what you mean

Tomoyo: anyways you know our saying

Sakura: which one? we have two remember

tomoyo: hahahahahahahaha. i kinda forgot

sakura: hehehe. oh i remember

sakura: It's we have been through a lot together, but no matter what we will always remain friends

tomoyo: yeah that's it. my mind is getting to small that's why i couldn't remember .heheheheh!

sakura: hehe. are you ready for the first day of school tommorrow?

tomoyo: yeah i am but you know that Ming and her little crew of barbies are gonna be after us!

sakura: yeah i know. i really hate that girl i mean what did i ever do to her

tomoyo: shes jealous that all the guys fancy you or me!

sakura: i hate her moyo!

tomoyo: so do i!

sakura: i have to go get my stuff ready for school moyo

tomoyo: oh okay

sakura: by the way what are you wearing to school on monday? since it's the first day we get to wear our own clothes

tomoyo: yay i love the first day of school

sakura: (sweatsdrop) i knew you would say that

tomoyo: I'm wearing apurple butterfly skirt white tank top withpurple butterfly design and purple knee length boots.

sakura: oh okay I'll wear a pink butterfly skirt white tank top with pink butterfly design and pink knee length boots.

tomoyo: kawaii. we'll match saku

sakura: hahahahahaha. we always do girl

tomoyo: true

sakura: bye moyo. I'll see ya tommorrow

tomoyo: see ya

**End of phone call conversation**.

Sakura began to pack her school stuff. It was going to be her second year in college. A small smile played upon her pretty face as she thought about her conversation with Tomoyo. They had been best friends for a long time partly because they were also cousins. Sakura could trust Tomoyo with anything that's why she had revealed to her that she was the Card Mistress. She knew her friend was in love with Eriol and had not told him yet. Both girls acted like sisters and they were very close and that's why they had both formed their little gang which of course they named THE ANGELS.

It was Tomoyo who came up with the name, saying that it suited them because both were beautiful, innocent, charming, and polite yet they were also tough and dangerous girls who could stick up for their selves if they needed too.

Even though both girls were popular they also had enemies such as Ming and her crew. Ming hung around with two girls called Kari and Kali and they were both sluts and are very evil.Ming of course was the sluttiest girl of the school and was very bitchy.She was also the leader of Kari and Kali. Sakura and Tomoyo hated her because she had spread rumours about them saying that both of them were sluts and of course all the boys had believed her and half of them had tried to force them selves onto Sakura and Tomoyo but both girls had defended themselves and won.It had taken them 6 months to try and convince people that Ming was a liar and that she was the slut but things had kinda worked out.

As Sakura was packing her bags she didn't notice the mirror card and the time card Glow and dissapear only to appear a few minutes later.Both cards had a smile on their faces as they returned to the other cards.

THEIR DESTINYS ARE CHANGING AND THEY DON'T EVEN NOTICE IT

whats going to happen

stay tuned for the next chapter of

THE BLACK WOLVES AND THE ANGELS

luv Ghetto Diva


	3. Angels reunited at last

_**BLACK WOLF GANG AND THE ANGELS**_

**BY GHETTO DIVA1**

RING!

"I'm sooooooo late, I never get to school on time" wailed Sakura as she ran down the corridor to her form class. She halted to a stop in front of a door labelled 12a and peered inside .She could see the teacher was talking to the class about something, not that the class was listening anyway. She took a deep breath and entered the class. Everyone turned to look at her as the teacher scolded her.

"Miss Kinomoto, I hope you have a good reason for being late on the first day" said Ms Aiko her new form teacher. "Sorry Ms It won't happen again Sakura said."

"It better not or else I'll give you a detention, now sit down"

Sakura went and sat next to Tomoyo, who was wearing the same outfit as her.

Why were you late Sakura? I slept in. Oh okay

Anyways the day went on like any day, starting from Ming and her crew insulting Sakura and Tomoyo which ended up with Tomoyo giving Kari a black and blue eye.So all in all the day was great

After school Sakura and Tomoyo were at the mall and Sakura was trying on all these outfits Tomoyo wanted to buy and modify for her when they heard someone call their names. Both girls turned round and saw a Chinese girl with black hair and ruby eyes and who was very pretty came running up to them. She then started hugging Sakura and Tomoyo and squealing out load

Sakura –"do we know you?"

Meiling – don't act like you don't remember me Sakura. IT'S ME MEILING

Meiling had changed.She not longer had the baby fat she used to have . She was stunning and had that look of grace like Syaoran's mother had but she was still the loud, funny and witty girl that they knew and loved.

Sakura and Tomoyo both squealed," OH MY GOD MEILING. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Meiling- "I came to visit and to talk to you about the Sakura Cards and The Li Magic/Matter".

Sakura - "Where is Syaoran and Eriol?"

Meiling -" Well Syaoran, Eriol are here but i don't know what they are up too.They also came with their new friend Ryo .They were sent by the elders and didn't tell me they were coming.I only found out from auntie Yelan the day before yestarday and she told me to come and to tell you all thats happened.Thats why i came here to find you and tell you about all the things that have happened since we left."

Sakura - "Syaoran here. Oh my God."

Meiling – "You still like Syaoran!"

Meiling then grinned and got all spankly eyed. Sakura blushed and started stuttering.. Tomoyo was giggling like mad.

Tomoyo -" yeah she does still like Syaoran. She loves him"

Sakura blushed sooooo much she looked like a tomato.Tomoyo just giggled.

Meiling signed, and she lost her smile and looked at her long time friends seriously.

Meiling – "Syaoran has changed Saku. He's not the same boy you once knew and loved .Tomoyo, Eriol has changed as well. Both of them have become powerful and cold ever since the elders trained them after we left.They both became distant and desolate. They have got a new friend called Ryo and he is the only one that is close to them.He has strong magic and trained with them with the elders.They seem warm to each other but cold to everyone else, even family!"

All three boys have changed a lot.I don't know what happened to them but I only know a little bit of information and thatI haven't had a proper convestion withall three of them in like 3 years.Auntie Yelan says that Only us three can save them but we can't return them to normal. We can only help them remember by starting from scratch explaining and telling them about our adventures as The Cardcaptors. We have to use Tomoyo's tapes and for once I'm grateful she made them!

I'm sorry Saku and Tomoyo but they have changed. They have forgotten about us.About everything and everyone they once knew and loved

Tomoyo and Sakura were shocked. They couldn't believe it. Sakura just stared in to thin air as tears rolled down her beautiful face. Tomoyo started crying and shouting at the same time. A very unTomoyo thing to do. and Meiling cried because it made her sad having to break the bad news to her best friends and making them sad.

Meiling - Lets go and sit down and I 'll tell you all that has happened and maybe we might be able to save our Syaoran, Eriol and Ryo before we lose them.

They went to sit down not suspecting anything.

Little did they know they were being watched.By what you may ask, well lets just say by a force greater than The Clow Cards. A force that was so powerful that it could clock its magic so the Card Mistresscould not sense it. A force that seemed to have plans for Tomoyo, Sakura, Meiling, Syaoran, Eriol and Ryo's future.

It grinned mischievouly then dissapeared in a fog of red mist.

Only to appear a few minutes later next to man dressed in white and silverwho had very wise eyes.

Did you see them?

"I did" But it seems they don't know whats about to come said the lady as shesmiled a mysterious smile

"Destiny you are one mischievious lady" grinned the man dressed in white and silver with wings we all now knew was called Fate

"I know that" said the lady dressed in red with wings who we now knew was called Destiny

What will happen next?

Tune in for the next chapter of

THE BLACK WOLVES AND THE ANGELS

PLZ READ AND REVIEW

LUV GHETTO DIVA


	4. Meilin Explains

_**THE BLACK WOLVES AND THE ANGELS**_

**BY GHETTO DIVA1**

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura. It belongs to clamp so plz don't sue me. I only own the characters of my creation and the storyline.

Sorry guys for keeping you waiting but I had a major writer's block and since it was Halloween I kind of lost track of time. Lol

Anyways on with the story:

It had been a week since the girls had found Meiling andshe was currently staying with Tomoyo so Sakura had decided to stay at Tomoyo's house as well.

During the week, Meiling had told them that Syaoran had not only inherited the Li Clan from his father but he had also inherited the infamous gang THE BLACK WOLVES.

The Elders knew about the Gang and had made a rule through out all the generations of Li's that the gang was not to accept weak members and leaders. It was the reason they gave Syaoran the assignment to go capture The Clow Cards but because he failed his test to see if he was strong,he had to be put in to immense training.

Immense training was hardwork. It was 12 hours of training without any outside commucation, any fun and definetly no social lifes. For Syaoran it meant that he was only allowed to talk to Eriol and Ryo since they were training with him but he was never allowed to show weakness and any emotion .He also never experienced motherly love form Auntie Yelan because she was forbiddan to go see him.That's why his eyes were soo empty nowadays . Sakura had felt so guilty she'd cried all night and wouldn't stop until Tomoyo yelled at her.

Meiling had told them who Ryo was in detail. He was the son of Syaoran's father's best friend who lived in England. Ryo had come to Hong Kong when the Elders had offered him a place in the gang. He was very good-looking with jet black hair, green eyes and a well developed body.He was tall just like Syaoran and Eriol.It was pretty obvious that Meiling liked him.

Meiling had also decribed Eriol who she said was also good- looking with sparkly midnight blue eyes,pale skin, nice smile, nice butt and a very well developed body.She also described Syaoran saying that he still had his messy chestnut brown hair, tanned skin, amber eyes, nice smile ,nice butt and a very well developed body. Meiling had described all three boys as C.A.S.B (Cold hearted, with a nice Ass, Smile and Body.

She explanned that Syaoran and Eriol had told Ryo about their adventures as cardcaptors and how they met Tomoyo and Sakura.Ryo had been so intrested in their story about the cardcaptors that he memorised the whole story .She said that the reason that the three boys (Eriol,Ryo and Syaoran) had forgotten about them was because The Elders had erased their memories and from what Auntie Yelan said their memories were gone forever and that even though Sakura had the Clow Cards, there was nothing she could do.The reason that their memories were erased was because it was interfering with their training and the Elders wanted Syaoran to be a strong leader of The Li Clan and The Gang,Eriol to be the other leader of Gang and Ryo to be the Clan's right hand man and for him to marry into the Clan.

Meiling also told them that Auntie Yelan had her that she should go back to Tokyo, Tomoeda and find Sakura and Tomoyo and that the three of them were supposed to join Syaoran's Gang because they were the closet thing to family for Syaoran, Ryo and Eriol but first all three girls needed to train to be able to pass the tests they would have to do to join.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling were sitting in Tomoyo's room discussing the Tests , the Sakura Cards and just catching up. Sakura looked at Meiling and asked if she was going to come to Tomoyo and her school and if she was going to start attending the dojo with them .Meiling agreed saying that that way they could be together and that with luck they would manage to train hard enough to join Syaoran and Eriol's Gang.

Sakura sighed

"What's wrong?" Asked Tomoyo

"Nothing just thinking" Sakura said

"Girl don't worry we will get them back but first I think we need to go shopping since you guys asked me to join your little crew, THE ANGELS, I need to buy the same clothes as you, apply for a place at your schooland I need to sign my name up for the private lessons with the dojo, the dance lessons and the acting classes you guys do." Meiling said trying to brighten up the mood.

"Yay shopping" squealed Tomoyo

"Hoe" Sakura sweat dropped

and Meiling just sweat dropped and muttered something about people never changing.

A few minutes later they all set of to go the mall.

**_Meanwhile in a Manson in a secret clearing deep within the outskirts of _Tomoeda**

"Eriol are you sure you saw my annoying cousin?"

"Yeah I did my cute little cousin. Now shut the hell up cause you know I never lie"

"Whatever you creep! You are just trying to annoy me and the name is Syaoran"

"I mean it cute little cousin, I saw her with two sexy ,hot as hellgirls ,Eriol winked at Syaoran in a way to sayi want to get to know themgirls.They looked familiar but I've never seen them before. Maybe we can play with her little friends if you get my meaning CUTE LITTLE COUSIN"

"Their just Meiling's little annoying friends besides i got Ming but what isMeilingdoing here in Tomoeda and don't call me that. CALL ME SYAORAN or LI or WOLF!"

"I bet she wants to try out for the Gang again"

"I thought I told her that she couldn't join the gang because she is so weak"

"Well I don't know why she wants to join the Gang so bad but why don't we just send someone to spy on her and her friends to see what she's up too"

"As much as it pains me to say these words to a creep like you but that's a great idea"

"Whatever cute little cousin"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE CREEP!"Eriol just laughed

"Whatever! I'll go tell Yamato to set off and spy on Meiling".Eriol said

Syaoran just grunted

Eriol exited the room without a word.

A few minutes later Syaoran heard a shrilling voice calling his name. It was Ming,his current girlfriend.

She had blonde hair , blue eyes ,a bimbo's body and she wore too much makeup. Syaoran had met Ming when he went to Ecstasy, a new club in the hood.Although Syaoran was 4 years older than her and he didn't love her she still gave him her body.Syaoran only had her and her 2 friends join the gang because she was hot and she was good in bed and because her friends were with Ryo and Eriol.No other girls in the Gang seemed to like Ming and her three friends.Ming and her friends,Kari and Kalialways wore short skirts, revealing tops ,really really small bras and thongs.They really were sluts but Syaoran, Ryo and Eriol never noticed.

He greeted her with a kiss as she entered and he said "Hey babe" before she could say another word Syaoran was already taking her clothes off and kissing her and she was enjoying it.

She enjoyed having Syaoran wraped around her fingers and she enjoyed the fact that she had the most powerful men at her bidding and the fact that bitch Sakura Kinomoto and her bitch of a friend Tomoyo were not better than her even though they had half the male population at school following them.

Before she could think anymore she felt syaoran thrust into her and she moaned.She begged for more and before she knew it she lost herself in the sensation.

Little did Ming know, something big was going to happen and noone could stop it.

Noone except Destiny and Fate who quietly watched as the scene unfolded.

In a flash of red and silver mist they were gone

STAY TUNED

plz read and review

luv Ghetto Diva


	5. The club

_**THE BLACK WOLVES AND THE ANGELS**_

**BY GHETTODIVA1**

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura. It belongs to clamp so plz don't sue me. I only own the characters of my creation and the storyline.

Ghetto diva here

Guys thank you so much for the reviews and i'm sorry for not updating in a long time.I've been so busy but i promiseI'll try and update more often

Lol

Aniwayz on with the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 months later

Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo had changed. They hadn't changed that much but hey change is still change.

Sakura's hair was now long and it was now a dark auburn colour. She had her ears pierced and now wore a beautiful pair of silver hoops. Her body had developed more curves and she was a vision of beauty. Where ever she went sakura always had admirers. Her favourite colour was still pink but it was now a darker prettier pink. She didn't wear bright sunny colours anymore and she now wore natural and dark colours. Her beautiful eyes were now greener than emeralds and they were filled with the determination of a true CLOW CARD QUEEN .Sakura although grown up maintained her childish density and she was still slow. She was still very friendly and she still depended on Meiling and Tomoyo for support. She missed Syaoran terribly and when ever training got hard she'd be heard muttering things like "I'm doing this for Syaoran". She was now the girls' leader, dance and magic teacher and she was a substitute agony aunt when Tomoyo wasn't well.

Tomoyo had developed a great body with beautiful rich amethyst eyes and afterjust over a yearof training in martial arts, gymnastics, acting and singing she was a great fighter just like Sakura .She could do simple magical illusions that caused enemies to become momentarily confused which gave her enough time for her to strike her enemy down. Her hair was the same length as Sakura's and her lips were a rosy colour. Tomoyo still maintained her obsession with cameras and she still loved to make clothes for Sakura and even for Meiling. Though Sakura was cutely beautiful, Tomoyo was charmingly beautiful and she could charm anyone by just batting an eyelash. She was also the girls' personal fashion, singing instructor, personal make up artist and their personal agony aunt.

Meiling being a fast learner had learned everything Sakura and Tomoyo knew and combined with her Li Clan fighting skills it was like she was invisible. She was now the girl's own fighting instructor, Seduction teacher and their personal strategy maker. Though Sakura was cutely beautiful and Tomoyo was charmingly beautiful, Meiling was sexily beautiful.She had beautiful ruby eyes and a very well developed body. Her hair reached just above her knees.She could dance and act and get any man to do her bidding. It was kind of like a magic spell. Meiling had also learned to control some of the element of fire and could do simple little tricks. Meiling had not kept in contact with Yelan Li or anyone in Hong Kong since she moved in with Tomoyo.Meiling joined Sakura and Tomoyo's school and instantly became as popular as both girls.

All three girls were stunningly beautiful and they were highly intelligent. They could fight, act, sing, dance and they each had a amazing style and approach to a situation. Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo had finished their training and they had developed a strong connection with each other. They were like sisters and they went everywhere and did everything together. They could also speak telepathiticly(sp?) with each other

"Hey Saku and Moyo do you want to go clubbing at Ecstasy, today" Meiling asked

"Where's that?" Sakura asked

"It's in the outskirts of town and I heard it was of the hook"

"Yeah sure Meiling maybe we'll get the inside scoop on what's happening in the Gang world" Tomoyo enthusiastically answered

Sakura laughed and looked at her two friends

"I don't know guys I don't think it's a good idea going somewhere in the outskirts of town on a school night."

"Oh come on Saku. It would be boring without you and you know we want to get our man back" Meiling said

"And you know i already made outfits for both you and Mei, Saku"

"Okay girls I'll come but when do we have to be ready for"

Be ready by 6:00 Meiling said

Okay

In a Mansion a long way away from the girls' homes 7 guys and 4 girls were in a room.

Takashi, Ryo, Syaoran, Eriol,Yoshiyuki Terada , Tai and Kai, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika and Tia were all sitting in a room with blue walls and the black wolf symbol on them. A man sat in the head chair who was surrounded by body guards was talking. He looked like an exact replica of Syaoran except his hair was longer and it was black and silver. His name was WOLF and he was the all time leader of the Black Wolves. He looked young but he was exactly 199 years old.

"Syaoran I'm sending 11 of you on a mission. You are to go to that club "Ecstasy" and you have to find out what the Tigers are planning.I heard the Tigers have found out our secret. I want you to find out what they know and what they are planning to do. I also want you to look for more members for The Gang. That girl Ming and her friends they are useless I don't even know why you let her into the gang. I accept you to find good members and not little bedwarmers for yourselves.Do you understand ? As the future leader of the Gang I except you to do the right thing and not to act like a child Syaoran"

"Yes i understand Wolf. I'll personally find us some new members "

"Okay now go and I except you back here tommorrow morning at 10 with a fully detailed description."

They all exited the room and as soon as they were outside Tai turned and looked at Syaoran.

"When do we leave for the mission Syaoran ?"

"In 3 hours .I except everyone to be ready by then and don't tell Ming about where we are going. The bitch is pissing me off now. You guys were right .She's a fucking little Gold Digger!"

Everyone laughed.

"We told you that a long time ago Syaoran.I say we kick her sorry ass back to the little corner were she belongs" Rika said .

Everyone laughed again.

"I'll see you guys in 3 hours . i got to go see if Mika has fixed our bikes."Syaoran said as he walked away

We are coming with you Syaoran.Remember we also have to discuss our strategies aswell as see if the bikes are ready" Ryo saidas he and Eriol both followed Syaoron.

"In a bit y'all" Eriol said

Everyone looked at each other and then started laughing.They all went separate ways thinking the same thing. "Syaoran , Eriol and Ryo had changed"

Syaoran had slowly changed and so had Eriol and Ryo.They were still cold but to everyone else except Wolf,Takashi, each other, Yoshiyuki Terada, Tai and Kai, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika and Tia and a few other close friends. They were all like a family but they all hated Ming and her little friends which was fine by Syaoran cause he had seen what a bitch she was.The only reason he kept her was because she was a good fuck toy and that was just fine by him. Syaoran , Eriol and Ryo were beginning to get their memories back and they could remember everything except Tomoyo and Sakura.

3 hours later everyone was ready.The girls were wearing mini black leather skirts, leather jackets ,black knee length boots and halter tops.Chiharu's top was orange,Rika's top was green,Noako 's top was blue and Tia's top was a yellow.They looked great.They all got on their bikes and set off. Tia was on Tai's bike ,Chiharu was on Takashi's bike ,Rika was on Terada's bike and Naoko was on Kai's bike.

As soon as they got there, Syaoran told them to keep an eye out for anyone with a Tiger tattoo and to find out as much information as they could.

Meanwhile Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling got to the club.They were wearing black low cut jeans, black jean jackets and matching halter tops but in different colours .Meiling's top was red with the word"Viper"on the back of it in glittery black writing, Sakura's top was pink with the word "Sexy" on the back of it in glittery silver writing and Tomoyo's top was purple with the word "Vixen" on the back of it in glittery baby blue writing.They stood in the line but as soon as the door man saw them he started hitting on Meiling. Thinking fast she told him she'd gave him her number , if he let her ,Sakura and Tomoyo in. The door man being stupid let them in and Meiling gave him a wrong number.

"what an idiot!" Meiling exclaimed while Tomoyo giggled

"erm... Mei what did he do?" Sakura asked her

Tomoyo and Meiling sweatdropped

"Sakura,luv you are too cute" Tomoyo said imitating an english accent

Meiling laughed "Girls come on lets dance she screamed as the music started and all the girls went to the dance floor"

It wasn't long that guys started hitting on the three as they danced but they turned everyone of then down and just kept dancing together.

Meiling was whinding in a circle with Sakura and Tomoyo and she didn't notice a good looking guy walking up to her.She didn't notice that everyone had stopped dancing and had gone quiet and that theywere watching the guy as he walked up to her.She kept dancing when suddenly she felt someone put their hands on her hips and started rubbing themself on her. She turned her head around and saw that it was a guy with blonde hair ,green eyes and a nice body.She also noticed he had a tiger tattoo on his arm.She ingored him but when he started kissing her neck thats when she reacted. She turned fully turned round and looked at him, fire blazing in her deep ruby eyes.

"excuse me! What the hell do you think you are doing!"

The guy laughed

"Hey sexy i'm just dancing with you init babe"he simply said rubbing himself against her

"hahahaha no. now get off me perv"

"What if i dont want too"hesmirked moving his hand up and down her leg.

Meilingsmiled seductively and she winked at him.Then suddenlyInfront of everyone pulled herself out of his hold turned and kicked the guy where the light doesn't shineand she did a graceful cartwheel landing on her feet at Sakura's side, living the guy on the floor holding his thing and tossing around in pain.Everyone gasped as they watched the brave girl kick their leader on his you know what.A couple of males stepped foward and helped their leader up and were just about to attack her but Tiger looked at them and waved his hand to signal them to stop.

"How dare you touch me you little slut" Do you know who i am?"she asked heras she grabbed her arm harsely.

"Oh thats simple you're a bastard and don't you call her a slut!" Sakura yelled her eyesflashing

"nobody's talking to you bitch?"

"shut up you dickhead"yelled Tomoyo

" DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO MY MAN YOU LIL HOES" shouted a familiar girl voice from the crowd.Ming steeped forward followed closely by kari and kila. She raised her hand and tried to slap Meiling but Meiliing dorged her and slapped her hard across the face.

"Learn your place slut!"he spat at Meiling as he ran forward to catch Ming.

"Shut up and Don't mess with us " she said winking atTiger and turning around as she walked to the bar followed closely by Tomoyo and Sakura who also winked at the him.

The girls didn't know they were being watched by a group of people and a certain amber eyed male who was gapping as he watched his cousin,Meiling kick the Tigers leader down and strike his girlfriend.It wasn't long until he realiesd that Ming was there. She was wearing a tank top and you could clearly make out a Tiger tattoo where her wolf tattoo was suppoed to be.

"Syaoran ,Ming has a tiger tattoo. No wonder the tigers found out about our little secret" Naoko exclaimed

"That back stabbing two timer.she played you man " Terada said.

"But them girls taught her a lesson" Chiharu laughed

"yeh I think they should join the gang since they beat up Tiger and besides i like them already" Rika agreed

Syaoran looked at his friends but as soon as they saw his eyes they stopped talking and shivered .He had a dangerous cold distant look in his eyes and you could practically feel the hatred emmitting from him directed atMing.Eriol and Ryo also had the same look minus the hatred.

"Eriol did you see Meiling?"

"Yeh man i saw her "

"Syaoran if that was Meiling then she's changed.She is hot" exclaimed Ryo causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"shut up Ryo" Rika said as she slapped across the head

"aniwayz Eriol i thought you said our best spy Yamato lost track of her and that she probably returned to Hong Kong.

"well she seems to have out smarted him"

"He's a well trained spy i hardly think she could have outsmarted him!"

"well how else could she have done it"

"i don't know but we are going to find out"

Syaoran, Eriol ,Ryo,Takashi, Yoshiyuki Terada, Tai and Kai, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika and Tia all got up and went to the bar.Syaoran saw Meiling talking to her friends and he walked up to her. He tapped on the shoulder and she turned

"What do you... thats when she saw who it was"

"Syaoran"she whispered

"Hey Mei"he replied

They were silent but that silence was broken when they heard a loud cry of horror

"THERE'S A BOMB IN THE CLUB.GET OUT!"

STAY TUNED

plz read and review

luv Ghetto Diva


End file.
